Shattrath
|Znani mieszkańcy = Voren'thal Widzący Ishanah |Ważne miejsca = Ołtarz Nieskończonego Światła Biblioteka Wróżbitów |Język = Eredun Draenei Thalassiański Krucza Mowa Wspólny Orczy |Religia = Święte Światło Sethekk |Data założenia = 195 BDP |Data zniszczenia = 4 BDP |Data odbudowy = 10 ADP |Status = Istnieje |Rząd = Teokracja |Przynależność = Sha'tar |Główny budynek = Taras Światła |Przywódca = |Organizacje = Aldor Wróżbici |Karczma = (Tawerna Krańca Świata) |Poczta = |Stajnia = |Kuźnia = |Bank = (Bank Aldorów Bank Wróżbitów) |Dom aukcyjny = |Loty = Schody Przeznaczenia }} Shattrath, znane również jako Miasto Światła to główny ośrodek w Outland położony w północnozachodniej części Lasu Terokkar. Jest to wielkie sanktuarium zamieszkane przez starożytnych herosów i naaru. Jest to pierwsze miasto o randze stolicy dostępne dla graczy obu frakcji. Pieczę nad Shattrath sprawują naaru zrzeszeni w organizacji Sha'tar, których siedzibą jest Taras Światła, a ich przywódcą jest A'dal. Niższe miasto jest zamieszkane przez uchodźców ze wszelkich ras, dotkniętych przez przeróżne konflikty toczące się w Outland: naaru, draenei, krwawe elfy, ludzi, orków, wysokie elfy, krasnoludy, sporelingów, ogry, arakkoa, gobliny, ethereale, orków Mag'har, Opuszczonych, trolle, nocne elfy, mo'argów, Złamanych draenei oraz ich Zagubionych braci. W mieście znajdują się również jednokierunkowe portale do wszystkich stolic w Azeroth, z których mogą korzystać gracze. Gracze mogą sprzymierzyć się z jedną z dwóch frakcji, Aldorami albo Scryerami. Aldorowie są prastarą dranejską kasą kapłanów wspierającą Sha'tar w walce z Płonącym Legionem. Scryerzy to grupa krwawych elfów, która odłączyła się od księcia Kael'thasa i zaoferowała swą pomoc naaru mieszkającym w Shattrath. Mimo że obie frakcje mają wspólny cel, to bez ustanku rywalizują ze sobą o kontrolę nad miastem i łaskę naaru. Historia thumb|Grafika koncepcyjnaMiasto zostało zbudowane na ruinach ogrowego miasta, Gorii, zniszczonego przez orków. Shattrath było stolicą draenei w Draenorze. Nazwa pochodzi z języka draenei i oznacza "domostwo światła". Słudzy Khadgara podczas zadania zlecanego przez Khadgara przybliżają nieco dzieje miasta: Kiedy Płonący Legion nastawił orków przeciwko draenei, najgorętsza bitwa wybuchła Shattrath. Draenei walczyli, jak umieli najlepiej, jednak utracili miasto. Stoica popadła w ruinę i mrok...dopóki nie przybyli Sha'tar. Nazywani przez draenei "narodzonymi ze światła" Sha'tar są naaru, którzy przybyli do Outland, by walczyć z demonami Płonącego Legionu. Udali się oni do ruin Shattrath, gdzie napotkali niewielką grupę niedobitków z draenejskiej kasty kapłańskiej wciąż praktykującej swoje rytuały w zrujnowanej świątyni. ... Kapłani, nazywający sami siebie Aldorami, szybko odzyskali siły, gdy rozeszła się wieść, że naaru powrócili, a odbudowa stolicy szybko się rozpoczęła. Zrujnowana świątynia służy obecnie za szpital dla rannych uchodźców. Niestety, miasto nie mogło się nacieszyć spokojem, gdyż niebawem zostało po raz kolejny zaatakowane, tym razem przez oddziały Illidana. Duży regiment krwawych elfów został wysłany przez sprzymierzeńca Illidana, Kael'thasa Sunstridera, by zrównać miasto z ziemią. Gdy tylko oddziały krwawych elfów przekroczyły most, egzarchowie i windykatorzy Aldorów stanęli, by bronić Tarasu Światła. Jednak gdy armie miały się zetrzeć, wydarzyła się rzecz nieoczekiwana. Krwawe elfy opuściły broń stojąc naprzeciwko obrońców miasta; ich przywódca, Voren'thal wkroczył na Taras Światła i chciał rozmawiać z A'dalem. Gdy naaru pojawił się przed nim, Voren'thal uklęknął i wypowiedział te słowa: "Widziałem cię w wizji, naaru. Jedyna nadzieja na przeżycie mojej rasy leży w tobie. Moi sprzymierzeńcy i ja jesteśmy tutaj, by ci służyć." Dezercja Voren'thala i jego sprzymierzeńców była była największą stratą zadaną szeregom Kael'thasa. Ważne, że nie były to "jakieś" krwawe elfy. Pośród kontyngentu Voren'thala znajdowali się najznamienitsi uczeni i mistrzowie magii, którzy przysięgli wierność swemu dowódcy. Naaru przyjął dezerterów, którzy sami siebie nazwali Scryerami. Aldorowie są sprzymierzeńcami światła, a przebaczenie i odkupienie to cechy, które oni rozumieją. Jednak ciężko im zapomnieć rzywdy, jakich doznali od krwawych elfów jeszcze pod przywództwem Kael'thasa. Wielu kapłanów zostało zabitych przez tych samych mistrzów, któzy obecnie służą naaru. Nie podobało im się, że muszą dzielić miasto z dawnymi wrogami. ... Ataki na miasto nie ustały, jednak Shattrath nie upadło, jak widać. Co więcej, naaru X'iri udało się z sukcesem dostać do Doliny Cienistego Księżyca, przedsionka domeny Illidana. Tam kontynuuje on wojnę przeciwko Illidanowi dzięki wsparciu Aldorów i Scryerów. Dwie frakcje nie porzuciły jednak dawnych niesnasek. Te animozje doprowadziły do tego, że walczą o to, kogo naaru wyślą do Doliny. Codziennie decyzję tę podejmuje A'dal. Armie zbierają się, by uzyskać błogosławieństwo A'dala przed wyruszeniem do Doliny Cienistego Księżyca. Miasto obecnie służy jako kwatera główna naaru oraz siedziby Aldorów i Scryerów. Portale do Azeroth Shattrath stało się głównym miastem po wydaniu Burning Crusade, gdyż oferuje ono łatwy dostęp do innych stolic Azeroth dzięki Khadgarowi. Nie jest rzeczą dziwną widok niskopoziomowych postaci wałęsających się po mieście, które dostały się dzięki teleportacji lub przyzwaniu przez maga lub czarnoksiężnika. Portale znajdują się na Tarasie Światła w czterech alkowach głównej budowli: * Północna alkowa: Stolice Przymierza - Darnassus, Stormwind, Ironforge * Południowa alkowa: Stolice Hordy - Thunder Bluff, Orgrimmar, Undercity * Wschodnia alkowa: Stolice - Exodar (Przymierze) i Silvermoon (Horda) * Zachodnia alkowa: Sun's Reach Sanctum, Isle of Quel'Danas Obszary Miasto zostało podzielone na cztery główne obszary na różnych poziomach, oddzielone od siebie schodami lub windami. right|250px * Terrace of Light (centralny obszar i siedziba frakcji Sha'tar) ** Bank (bank Aldorów na północnym zachodzie, a Scryerów na południowym wschodzie) * Scryer's Tier (obszar na płaskowyżu i siedziba frakcji Scryers) ** The Seer's Library (południowo-zachodnia część płaskowyżu) ** Inn (wschodnia część płaskowyżu) * Aldor Rise (najwyżej położony obszar i siedziba frakcji Aldor) ** Shrine of Unending Light (zachodnia część platformy) ** Inn (południowa część platformy) * Lower City (najniżej położony obszar i siedziba frakcji Lower City) ** World's End Tavern (część północno-wschodnia) Ważne postacie * Khadgar - przebywa w Sanktuarium Światła, w samym centrum Shattrath * A'dal - przebywa w Sanktuarium Światła, w samym centrum Shattrath, zaraz obok Khadgara * Griftah - sprzedaje "wspaniałe błyskotki" w południowej części miasta, w Niższym Mieście * Tobias the Filth Gorger - oczekuje on na podróżników, którzy przyniosą mu pyszne specjały. Przebywa w południowej części miasta, w Niższym Mieście * Cro Threadstrong - wrzeszczy u handlarza owocami na południowych bazarach Niższego Miasta * Grok - poszukuje on ludzi mogących pomóc ogrom z Gór Krańca Ostrza * Adam Eternum - oczekuje on na walecznych bohaterów mogących wesprzeć walkę w Basenie Arathiańskim i innych polach bitewnych. Przebywa w zachodniej części Niższego Miasta wraz ze swoim zaufanym tygrysem bojowym, Oriciem Coe. * Ernie Packwell- handlarz i kultowa postać w mieście. Frakcje Przybywając do miasta, wszyscy gracze Hordy i Przymierza rozpoczynają na poziomie neutralnym (0/3000) u frakcji Sha'tar, Aldor i Scryers. Aldorowie i Scryerzy są ze sobą w konflikcie. Wykonywanie zadań u jednej frakcji powoduje automatycznie podwyższenie u niej reputacji, jak również obniżenie reputacji u frakcji przeciwnej. Khadgar oferuje zadanie (Przynależność do X), które automatycznie dodaje 3500 puntków reputacji u wybranej frakcji (i -3850 u frakcji przeciwnej) powodując status przyjazny u wybranej frakcji i wrogi u przeciwników. Aldorowie posiadają wiele projektów zwiększających odporność na magię cienia, podcas gdy Scryerzy specjalizują się we wzorach z odpornością na magię tajemną. Krwawe elfy i draenei, którzy ukończyli wspomniane wyżej zadanie otrzymają dopiero neutralny status, gdy wybiorą frakcję przeciwną dla swojej rasy (odpowiednio Scryers dla draenei lub Aldor dla krwawych elfów). Wcześniej przeciwna frakcja będzie automatycznie wroga (nawet jeśli nie jest jeszcze wymieniona w panelu reputacji), więc gracze draenei nie powinni próbować wchodzić do Skrzydła Scryerów zanim nie wybiorą przynależności do tej frakcji (i vice versa). Zadania dające reputację u Aldorów i Scryerów przeważnie dodają również reputację u Sha'tar. Informacja ta nie pojawia się w oknie czatu, jednak jest odnotowywana w panelu reputacji. Podróże Loty * Honor Hold, Hellfire Peninsula * Telredor, Zangarmarsh * Allerian Stronghold, Terokkar Forest * Telaar, Nagrand * Falcon Watch, Hellfire Peninsula * Swamprat Post, Zangarmarsh * Zabra'jin, Zangarmarsh * Stonebreaker Hold, Terokkar Forest * Garadar, Nagrand Teleporty * Stormwind, Elwynn Forest * Orgrimmar, Durotar * Sun's Reach Sanctum, Isle of Quel'Danas * Caverns of Time Dodatkowe informacje * Kiedyś zalecane było ustawienie swojego w Shattrath, gdyż można było stąd dostać się do każdej stolicy frakcji. Dalaran był jeszcze lepszy, gdyż znajdował się tam również portal do Shattrath. * Wraz z uaktualnieniem 4.0.3a wszystkie portale do stolic zostały usunięte, a na ich miejscu pojawili się nauczyciele klasowi. Obecnie są portale tylko do Orgrimmaru i Stormwind. en:Shattrath City de:Shattrath es:Shattrath City fr:Shattrath hu:Shattrath Város Kategoria:Puszcza Terokkar Kategoria:Sanktuarium Kategoria:Stolice